l4d3fandomcom-20200214-history
Left 4 Dead 3 Wiki
THE SCREAMER.png|thumb|156px|right]] DISCLAIMER: THIS IS FAKE 'GUNS,Zombies,Custom Survivor Mode' and Story Mode My ideas for the Future L4D3 or L4D4 (if there's such things): Make A Survivor Mode or Custom: is something I've been thinking about for a long time since the first L4D I came to myself wouldn't it be cool if we could make our very own personal Survivor(s) where we can make it look like us or other people with special features such as accessories,Aditide,Strength,Speed,Size,colour and even hair,eyes and lips... Of course many of you may wonder how do we play the CustomSurvivors and that brings me to.. Story Mode: a 15hour play,save,leave on game which you can play it later aslong as you save it... furthermore a game mode where all the L4D1,L4D2 and even L4D3 survivors have their own single story line on how they were Before,During and Rescued and how they all meet.. Beside there's also "CustomSurvivor mode" its simply just a game for your CustomSusvivors... my survivor Ideas.. Kevin is a Dorky cyber Asian dude who know alot about zombies due to his days of playing video games a B-rated sci-fi movies... is some how a know it all he would often say "did you know" followed by some nerdy stuff like "did you know, the Computer and video games are not just great fun, they are a billion dollar industry with its own history." Chery would reply "why Would I care About that shit!!" Kevil would replay "just thoght you want to know" Chery would repply "well I don't so shut up and help me kill this Bi**C A** MO***R F***ER" Gaylord(which means Brave strength in french) is a big strong gay french Guy who thinks Zombies are Vampires... "The goal of life is living in agreement with nature,but now its just kedding the hell away from these Vampires" Chery would ask alot why doesn't Gaylord want to have Sex with her and he would say "I am not against sex . . . but here I am as a result of sex." or "is not that I don't like you, its just that I don't like" my fav Quotes:"Why can't they have gay people in the army? Personally, I think they are just afraid of a thousand guys with M16s going, "Who'd you call a faggot?"..." Sugga Mamma an old granny but not to old maybe around 50-60 years old. She's like the single mother figure of the group sometimes when Chery and Kevin fight Mama would say "SHUT YOUR YACKING BEFORE I SHOT BOTHA YOUR HEADS OFF!!" And Gaylord would say "Mama You're kidding rite?" Sugga Mama "I don't kid son" one of my favourite qoets are: "give mama some Sugga Baby.." and "Old age isn't so bad when you consider the alternative." and Chery a crazy a** b***c who knows how to kick Zombie ass with 5inch stripper shoes, who kinda has a thing for Gaylord and Gaylord doesn't but Kevin likes her cause she looks alot like Rose McGowan from the movie 'Planet Terror' only a bit loose cannon.. "so watya say about re-populating the earth?" she would ask Gaylord and Kevin would but in and says "well if I have too" my fav quotes: "Good girls go to heaven but bad girls, bad girls go everywhere.":"Remember if anyone ask, we say we're a nice normal family." pls fix if I have any speeling error.. if you want more ideas or have an idea send it go to http://facebook.com/mistar.z99 and all my stuff is there... Category:Browse Category:Left 4 dead 3 Ideas